Moonlight Transformation
by Kimoru
Summary: I am sucked into the life of vampires and immortality while on a forced 2 week camping trip with my former classmates during summer break. My burning experience during my transformation all by itself was a disaster. How about my immortal life? Warning: Some graphic gore and horrible story telling. This is my first fanfiction I've uploaded , and I'm bad at summaries. OC/OC Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I have the next few chapters already typed but I am only posting Chapter 1-2 to see if anyone likes it. If you want me to post the rest please PM me or leave a review saying so.

* * *

Chapter One

Taking a school field trip to Forks's Mora Campground for two weeks was my exile at the hand of my mother, Jennifer.

Spending 5 hours of my Friday on flying death traps wasn't the highlight of my day, but was nowhere near the worst memory of it.

The four hour flight from Orangeburg, South Carolina to Seattle, Washington was nerve racking as it being my first time on a plane and being afraid of heights, but the one hour flight to Port Angeles was even worse because the plane was smaller and more packed with tourists, visitors, and world travelers.

The hour-and-a-half long ride from the Port Angeles Airport to Mora Campground in Forks was quiet since every student was on their phones. We were told that once we got to Mora Campground we were gonna have to give up our electronics.

We were all just trying to suck up those last few minutes of electronic goodness before we had to give it up for those two dreadful weeks.

I took that time to call my boyfriend, Noah.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you weren't kidnapped." he snickered.

"Boe, shut up. I'm too aware of my surroundings to let that happen." I narrowed my eyes.

I heard him suck his teeth,"You weren't in your fanfic- I mean you were staring at a museum picture and got taken." he laughed.

"Ooh, I actually saw some men that fit the description of the kidnappers today!"

Silence. "...That's a little creepy."

"Well good thing I never got taken like the story, huh?"

"YES." he breathed.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen." I smiled.

"I know… I just worry..." he trails off.

"Stop it. I'm not gonna disappear. I promise." I reassured him.

I heard his lips part as if he was smiling,"I love you."

My ebony cheeks burned,"I love you too."

After that he started playing the song _It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars on his guitar.

Soon after he had to get off the phone because his mom had to use it, so we said our three minute long goodbyes and ended the call.

My best friend was smiling at me,"You and bigfoot do too much."

"Shut up, Tae." I laughed.

The first thing you'd prolly had said if you would've seen him was "Dang, he tall." or that he had some big feet.

He was 6'3" with a lean and lanky stature. Along with his milky ivory skin tone he had creamy light brown eyes you could easily get lost in, like staring into an endless milky way of indulgence. His soft, shiny brown hair usually falling over them, his soft, pink lips parting into a slightly embarrassed smile when he had to push his bang back. He felt the most embarrassing feature on him was his long, angular nose and slight red acne on his upper cheeks and forehead, which he loved to cover with his bang, but I loved them.

He didn't believe me sometimes when I said he was cute. But when I disagreed with him vice versa he got real defensive; saying no one is more beautiful than I am, rolling my eyes and blushing always my response.

He was very territorial and didn't like hearing about people talking about me, but he couldn't necessarily do anything at the school because he didn't go there.

He was homeschooled.

Lucky him.

I got bored of watching my peers watch videos and movies and decided to watch one myself.

I chose World War Z.

It was a sorta serious zombie apocalypse movie, though it had some dirty jokes in it, so it was pretty funny to my immature 12th grader mind.

I was dying laughing, mostly at inappropriate times that just looked all around funny. A scene my brain stuck to was when a man was changing into a zombie as the little girl's toy counted the seconds, twelve to be exact.

It reminded me of when Bella had got bit by James in _Twilight._ Now her almost complete transformation wasn't just twelve seconds- nowhere near- but the pain both of them go through is similar. I would think he was feeling like he was being burned.

I always envied Bella though. Not for having two attractive guys fight over her, but because she had the decision to stay a fragile, flesh filled human or become an impossibly beautiful, and indestructible immortal with enhanced strength, speed, sight, and hearing.

I have daydreamed constantly about how I would become a beautiful vampire alike Bella Swan did in _Breaking Dawn_ , but I always became dissatisfied with the results of the overall story and gave up.

The bus stopped, snapping me out of my deep thought.

I then tried to focus on the scenery for a bit.

It was beautiful.

Everything was green― the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns.

It was too green.

The air hitting me when I got off the bus was proof. The air was so fresh and clean.

So suffocating.

Almost all of us were immediately coughing upon getting off the bus. We were all used to the slightly polluted southern air.

Two things we immediately had to get used to was the lack of electronics─ which was taken from us as soon as we got to the bus door─ and the cool weather.


	2. Chapter 2

They gave us digital cameras and told us to explore the area while they set up camp.

Me and Tae went trudging through a rugged trail.

"Hey, Tasia!" a blue eyed guy called off trail. It was Trent Glover.

He was your normal light skin, pretty boy. He wore Jordans, had a box, and had a beautiful smile, which Tae fell for every time. And so did Jessica Rathborne.

I rolled my eyes, remembering all the times Tasia was talking to Trent and the green eyed brunette jumped in and stole him away.

"Wassup?" she panted, trudging towards him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go looking around with me?" he smiled.

She looked back at me,"Um, well I am with Bri right now..." she said hesitantly.

Yeah right I was gonna let her give up this chance to be alone with him without Jessica's thirsty ass being right there.

I quickly jogged over, throwing my arm over her shoulder,"Nah, she going with you," I looked at her "I'll be fine by myself. Have fun." I smiled.

Then I narrowed my eyes, so she knew not to have _too_ much fun, she laughed while nodding in agreement.

I watched them jog away, paying little attention to where they were going― getting chopped by twigs and running into trees.

I looked up slightly to see a small light blue breasted bird perched on a thin branch. It seemed to be shivering as far as I could tell.

I took a close up picture of the tiny bird and it took off immediately after hearing the camera snap.

I followed the bird through the slippery woods and tripped halfway down a high angled slope, rolling and tumbling all the way down, feeling twigs and pine cones be crushed by my one hundred and sixty pound body.

Once at the bottom I had scratches all over my elbows and knees, nothing major.

I was also astonished my glasses weren't broken.

I looked around and found that the bird perched itself on a branch twenty feet away next to a darker blue breasted bird who was slightly bigger.

I slowly walked over to the tree and quickly snapped a photo of them cuddled together before they shot between a crowd of leaves, disappearing from sight.

I looked over the picture. They looked so happy, so warm and care free. I could tell the smaller bird felt safe.

Kinda like I did with Noah.

It was ridiculous that I missed him so much already and I just saw him six hours ago.

 _Six long hours ago._..

I turned and walked through the firm, but crumbling forest, trying to get my mind off Noah, and saw a open in the thickly packed trees made by two low arching vine maples, pushing past chest high ferns.

It was a open meadow; tulip, lilies, and lilacs everywhere.

It was so pretty, so breathtaking. And so perfectly round, like someone purposefully created the symmetrical clearing.

To the east, I could hear the stream bubbling quietly.

The perfect spot from my favorite fiction is nature at its best.

I took a handful of pictures of it at numerous angles before I heard the cry of a animal in distress.

I followed the horsey cry west of the meadow, tripping and slipping numerous times.

It was behind a thick hedge.

I was three to four feet away from the head of the elk when I looked into its terror filled and need for help eyes.

Quickly, almost instantly, a human hand reached up and twisted the animal's head all the way around, cutting off its pleading cries for help.

I slowly inched closer and peeked over the hedge shaking, witnessing the culprit causing the poor elk so much pain.

She was frighteningly beautiful with her orange hair framing her pale face. She had blood red eyes with blood dripping out of her mouth and covering her chin, she greeted my terrified eyes with a menacing grin.

A vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe they existed; one was staring at me right now.

Like I was something to eat.

I quickly turned to run, but she was already behind me, smirking.

She then grabbed my throat, lifting me off my feet, "Where do you think you're going?" She inhaled deeply, "You smell so good.~"

I latched my hands around her wrist quickly, feeling the freezing cold skin of the monstrous beauty.

I gasped through her tight grip, "Please, let me go…."

She laughed, her beautiful yet terrifying cackle echoing through the tightly packed woods, "Why should I?" she raised a brow.

"I'm here with my school. They'll notice I'm gone." I choked.

She inhaled deeper than before and her crimson eyes lit up, "You're right. You aren't alone…." she grimaced at me. "I'll let you go, but only because I smell some better blood up the hill. Think of this as a trade, their lives for yours."

"No! Please don-" I gasped, my air flow being cut off by her sudden squeeze of my throat.

I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the tree.

I was almost instantly light headed and my eyesight blurred as I stumbled to my hands and knees looking for the monster who chuckled.

And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the roots and grass below.

The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope for everyone else's lives.

Her eyes now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood was driving her mad.

No matter her original intentions, she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into me.

The flow of blood from my head sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing.

I heard, as if from underwater, the ferocious growl of the monster.

I could see her shimmering shape coming toward me in the sunlight.

My eyes closed, and I drifted.


	4. Chapter 4

A blood curdling scream rang loud in my ears as I regained consciousness.

My blurry eyes focused on the thing closest to me, my body jumping back terrified in response.

It was Jessica Rathborne with a gaping hole in her throat, gasping for air while choking on her own blood.

I scrambled light headedly to my feet and fumbled through the woods.

I tripped and nearly fell off a small cliff about ten feet off the ground.

I turned around to see a dirty blonde vampire grabbing some poor soul.

I looked closer to see that that poor soul was Tasia.

He had picked her up by her shoulders and bit into her neck, her blood spurting from her wound, over the trees and ferns.

I, on the other hand, was frozen, my head hot, only being able to hear my own heartbeat.

This couldn't be happening. A vampire was killing my best friend.

He quickly dropped her trembling body into a deep sloped hole in the ground, her once ebony skin a paleish blue with a little bit of a red tint.

His deep crimson eyes stared at me as he smirked, "Well, look who has volunteered to be my next meal."

Those cocky words broke my icy prison and I turned, quickly trying to launch myself over the cliff, my lower left leg being pierced deeply by sharp glass hooking me to the edge as I dangle. I cried out in pain as the vampire snickered.

The vampire hurled himself at me, sending us both flying over the cliff, the glass breaking off in my leg. I hyperventilate as the crimson eyed beauty analyzed me.

He was about to go for my throat when wind blew ferociously past our faces, a strong smell of rust and salt tainting the once pine smelling air.

He lunged for the culprit, whose left arm was just ripped off by another bloodsucker, who was waving it like a flag, spreading the blood all over herself plus a pile of dead bodies consisting of teachers, students, and the rest of the chaperones.

I rolled to my stomach and attempted to crawl, the glass shard in my leg splintering into smaller pieces.

Then I heard someone giggle. I turn to see a barefoot brunette, her locks covering half of her pale face with the same crimson eyes, but not covered in blood. I analyzed her warily as I flipped to my back, sitting up.

"Wondering why **I'm** not covered in blood?" she gestured to her long-sleeve, silk, green dress decorated in black roses, black lace covering her arms and collar bones and wrapping around her neck like a choker, her pale shoulders peeking out from behind.

I stared.

"Well, I am pretty picky about what I eat."

 _How the hell can you be picky about blood? There's only 8 different types!_

"W-why do you want me?" I stuttered.

She smirked, "I have been watching you, among others, since you landed. Only a hand full of you out of twenty actually lasted long here. Most, like you, came in contact with a 'merciful' vamp who trades your life for someone you care about." she frowned, "My other choices were taken by my sisters, or sacrificed themselves for another friend," she scoffed, "Wasteful if you ask me, considering the friends died soon after said sacrifice…."

She was then over me, her foot stepping down hard on my left leg. I heard the stomach turning snap as my bones splintered through my bruised skin, my scream of agony hurting my ears. I curled up, reaching for my leg.

She hovered over me, smiling, "So, I'm not gonna let **you** get away."

The vampire dived, going straight for my gushing leg. She bit my left shin and I screamed so loud my ears started ringing.

My shin had become numb before a warm sensation shot through it, the warmth turning into uncomfortable heat, eventually becoming an encaged fire. The fire raged its way through my veins as she sucked my life away.

As quickly as the brunette was on me she was ripped from my crushed leg, thrown through four pine trees.

"What the hell are you doing, Daliah?! This one was mine! I know you saw me tackle her over the cliff!" the honey blonde snarled.

"I called dibs on her hours ago, Luke!" she growled.

"If your sisters didn't give a fuck about that what makes you think I would?" he turned to me, scoffing in her direction.

He progressed my way, eyeing me like a piece of meat.

Through all this the fire began to spread from my shin to my foot and knee. If i could be amputated right now before this fire spread any further I would take it and be grateful.

Daliah screeched and jumped on Luke from behind, "She's mine!"

Luke grabbed Daliah's hand and viciously swung her to the ground, making a small crater meters away from me.

That seemed to have done a lot of damage considering she could barely lift herself up.

He was quickly over her, glaring down, " I might be your older step-brother, but that doesn't mean I have to baby you." He punched her in her back, a high pitch keening sound breaking through all the commotion of the hell they brought with them, although bringing little to none attention to themselves.

Suddenly two brunettes kicked Luke in the face and chest, sending him through at least six trees.

They picked up Daliah and held her to realign her broken back, it healing with little hesitation.

Luke emerged from the fallen wood and chopped all three of them with a oak, sending them into a crowd of hungry vamps.

Suddenly all of them were fighting. Luke was being bombarded by three guys pissed off having the girls thrown into them, two girls fighting Daliah and her sisters for starting the commotion in the first place; no one was paying attention to me.

I took this time, while they were all distracted, to get away. I hobbled away, dragging my leg while passing corpses lying near hedges, one being Trent.

The burning was so agonizing that I could have passed out. I breathed heavily, trying to breathe through the pain, failing horribly.

I heard a blood wrenching screech from the blood suckers, hence turning around and tripping into a big, deep hole.

I backed up into it, hiding my body completely.


	5. Chapter 5

The burning was raging more and more by the second. It had spread up my thighs and across my hips.

Soon my whole lower body was burning, and I wished I could have just been killed like everyone else, how much quicker that would have been.

I heard ear splitting screams being cut off followed by choking or ripping of fabric.

 _I see the angry bloodsuckers went back to killing people._

 _Sigh._

 _If I would have just ran back to camp when I saw the girl's hand then none of this would have happened._

 _My leg would still be in one piece._

 _Tasia, Trent, and Jessica would still be alive._

 _I wouldn't be feeling like I'm on fire in a freaking hole right now!_

 _All of this is my fault,_ was what I kept repeating to myself over and over again.

I then heard the sound of cracking and sizzling, followed by the smell of salt, rust, burning wood and a unfamiliar rotten smell.

 _Are they burning the bodies?!_

Hearing swift gusts of wind repeatedly, maybe thirty times, I confirmed my theory.

They were burning their bodies to cover up the fact that the bodies were drained of blood.

Soon after there were sirens. I could even distinguish that there were four police cars followed by three ambulances, and three other police cars.

They were all basically useless considering everyone was dead and the vampires definitely already ran away, so there'd be no one to arrest.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep instead of listen to the policemen identify the torrid bodies, but it was no use.

With every name they said a small memory of that person went racing through my head.

But what terrified me most is when they stopped naming people because they didn't name the ones I was dreading the most: Shi'Tasia W., Trent G., and Jessica R.

 _Why didn't they say their names? Could they not see them as clear as day as I did?_

My panicking thoughts were interrupted by the searing burning taking an absolutely impossible increase and clawing its way up my stomach.

I fought back a scream out of fear of the cops finding me.

Knowing my blood was now boiling away left me of less use to society except as a science experiment.

Burning in silence was harder than I thought.

Every progression in seconds came a more powerful burn like someone was gradually turning up the heat in a furnace, hotter than imaginable.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't tell if it'd been minutes or hours, the fire burned away all realization of time passing.

I listened closely as the bloody scene I experienced firsthand was evaluated and probed.

Extinguishers being implemented, the flames of each body pile fire fizzling out, the rotten smell of dead flesh becoming stronger in my unwelcoming nostrils.

I later heard the unzipping and zipping of body bags and the grunts of the policemen loading the charbroiled bodies into the back of trucks.

One by one slowly I heard each car, truck, and jeep leave, sirens blasting like they were heading to another emergency.

As the sirens faded I had let out my blood curdling screams I so longed to exert.

Suddenly I heard twigs being snapped and gusts of wind.

I then cut my scream short, closing my eyes tight and listened harder as the uneven ground I lied on quaked and I heard voices.

"I found a girl!" a deep, rugged, beautiful voice chimed through my ears.

A swift gust of wind. Another gentle quake. "She's been bit!" Another unmistakably beautiful voice gasped disgustedly.

I felt my feverish body being lifted by freezing hands and a gust of wind brushed against my face as the smell of smoke invaded my nostrils.

I gasped for air as I was laid on even ground, fresh clear air available.

"Her left leg is completely fractured, alike Bella's was when she was attacked by James, but she has glass splintering inside the main wound." a calm, masculine voice analyzed.

A snarl resembling Daliah's emitted near my right.

"Alice, can you see anything we can do for her?" a more panicked man on my left asked.

Silence.

"No…." a higher pitched angel nervously admitted above my head.

"The venom has spread all through her legs and waist. We can't suck it out." the once calm, but now frustrated marvel answered.

"Fuck, then what do we do?" the deeper, more rugged voiced angel sweared farther to my right.

"Carlisle?" a concerned, and panicking voice squeaked to my right again.

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

 _Would someone say something already?! I'm not getting any better!_

Finally a shaky breath was emitted near my left, "Let's take her to the house."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything grew colder and, to my surprise, I was now being lifted by someone bridal style.

My heart was racing like a drum, as I felt as though I was flying. The wind felt as if it was enveloping me and my hard, solid carrier.

Then the pain.

Oh, the pain grew more powerful the more we flew. The more the cool wind blew over me the more the fire raged to make my body forget the memory of cold, remember nothing but fire.

I started to squirm and push away from my carrier, scrambling to stop the progression of the fire anymore.

"Emmett, what did you do? Why is she fighting you?" a rather annoyed beauty to our right exclaimed. I was astonished I could hear her over the deafening wind blowing in my ears.

"I didn't do anything, Rosalie, she's just freaking out!" the deep, rugged voiced creature yelled back, grabbing my arms and wrapping them around my body with one of his big bear hands.

"Please! I want the burning to stop!" I squirmed against his hard grip hearing a loud snap, and feeling a excruciating pain in my right wrist where the fire raged immediately worse. I screamed in pain.

"Emmett, you broke her wrist!" the annoyed female, I now knew as Rosalie snarled.

"Shit! Hey, I'm so sorry!" Emmett apologized loudly, his apology ringing in my ears.

"Give her to _me_!" Rosalie growled.

As they exchanged me I pushed from their grips, causing one of their hands to collide with a tree along with my back, my spine shattering on impact, a stomach flipping scream leaving my blood dripping mouth as I was released from their grip.

I limply fell to the moss covered roots of the oak, unable to move anything but my mouth and eyes, that let them know how much pain I was in with every deafening scream and eyeful of tears. My eyesight was heavily blurred by my body trying to retreat and send me unconscious.

Swift gusts of wind everywhere.

"What are you two doing?! We're trying to save her not make her change worse!" a gorgeous young woman with long honey hair growled at blonde and black haired beauties, her growling outburst rumbling my insides and the ground around me.

"Esme," the calm angel with blonde hair and gold eyes touched her shoulder, being greeted with a low sigh.

"I got her, Carlisle,"She turned abruptly, heading to me with a agitated expression that quickly calmed.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry about them. I'm going to carry you." She smiled, although it never touched her eyes.

She put her hand under my blazing ribs and attempted to slowly lift me.

I heard a crunch as a shot of pain corsed up my spine, then nothing at all. My head unwillingly slumped forward.

"Esme, her spine!" Carlisle warned late.

I then felt cold hands on my waist, followed by a frustrated sigh. "I think it's best _I_ carry her."

I felt my body be lifted once again and the windful burning started again, but this time I didn't struggle, seeing how much I hurt myself last time.

"It burns," I groaned against his chest.

"I know. We're doing everything to make you as comfortable as possible," he paused, "We'll have more help once we get you to our home."

"Carlisle?" I longly groaned.

"Yes?" he looked down to my blurred eyes.

"Bite me….I want this to be over quickly….please…," I begged hoarsely.

"...It will cause more pain." he warned.

"I just want to get it over with please..." I cried.

Without another word my neck was exposed and his sharp teeth broke my skin, increasing the fire raging in my throat by impossible rates.

I moaned in pain, unable to speak, the fire burning through my tongue like I ate a million ghost peppers.

My body was burning all over, and it hurt severely to even blink, so I kept my eyes closed.

I slowly felt the darkness pulling me under, the sounds of the family and the wind muffling, and then fading quickly.

Almost simultaneously the fire picked up in my heart unbearably.

And then the first wave of darkness hit.


	8. Chapter 8

I resurfaced with the fire raging in my heart, but retreating from my fingers and toes, almost completely unaware I was lying on a makeshift bed instead of Carlisle's hard, cold arms.

The more the fire retreated from my hands and feet, the faster my suffering heart raced.

 _Where did they leave me to burn?_

"She's conscious, Carlisle," a masculine, almost singing voice breathed.

"Ah, thank you, Edward." a calm Carlisle chimed.

My scream rung through the room, bouncing off every wall.

 _Why are they singing?_

"We aren't. Your hearing is just enhanced." Edward said, plainly.

 _Wha- How- Oh, yeah….Edward can read minds..._

"Do you know where you are?" Carlisle questioned.

I opened my mouth to answer, a horrid scream coming out in its place.

I try again, same result.

"She believes we're in the room where Renesmee was born in Breaking Dawn." Edward breathed.

"Um, yes we are. Twilight fan?" Carlisle asked.

"Books and movies." Edward scoffed.

"Well then the explanation should be easy. What does she not understand?" Carlisle beamed.

I then sent many questions firing at Edward:

 _Who were those vampires? Where are my friends? Why weren't they identified? Did the other vampires take them? Where could they have taken them? Why would they take them? Why didn't they take me- Nevermind that! How long had I been out? When will the burning stop? Will I be able to recognize myself when my transformation was over? Would blood taste the same as it did as a human?_

I remembered the taste my blood had when I last tasted it.

"Enough!" Edward boomed, scaring me so bad my dark brown eyes shot open to meet his amber ones. "Focus on the important ones. The others we can answer later if we have the answer."

As soon as he finished his sentence the fire started raging at my core, screams and wishes to be killed escaping my mouth, constantly.

"Please!" scream, "Kill me please!" scream.

The joy in the tingling cool of my lower arms and legs was outran with the want to die as the fire in my chest increased.

I was wishing for death, not concerned with the people who I would hurt, although either way I know I was to never see them again.

Then the one person I failed to think of sprung into my mind like a light switch being flipped: Noah.

No, I was to see him again. I was to live to see him again, no matter how much it hurt.

I had promised him many times that I would never leave him and that was a promise I was going to keep.

I then closed my mouth and eyes, refraining from moving as I was burned alive.

The fire inched away from my hips and shoulders as I trembled in silence.

"She stopped screaming. Is it over Edward?" the voice of Esme rung through my ears delicately.

"Almost." he said.

Suddenly, I was pulled under the darkness once again.

Resurfacing, I gasped at the pain of my heart, feeling as though it would burst through my chest.

The fire and my heart seemed to be having a beatbox competition, making beats that had no rhythm, but causing lots of pain to me.

As the fire ran out of ammunition and my heart was skipping to its last breath, my chest involuntarily arched from the table and crashed back down with a thump.

My heart then stuttered and pumped its last as the pain subsided completely.


End file.
